<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magic Within by MoonofthePhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662057">The Magic Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonofthePhoenix/pseuds/MoonofthePhoenix'>MoonofthePhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, hogwarts - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Non-binary character, Post-Canon, School Life, post-war battle for hogwarts, student life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonofthePhoenix/pseuds/MoonofthePhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennox Mathis is an extraordinary child. When a letter suddenly arrives for them from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they are confused by this joke. Change is in the air, what will happen to Lennox on this path of self-discovery</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been fighting with myself for a while on wether to begin posting this story. As JKR is a TERF, I didn’t want to bring her more attention. However, it’s important to me to bring Trans and Non-binary characters like Lennox into light in this magical setting that we love. JKR built a beautiful world, but it is no longer hers, it belongs to the fans now. Her words are hurtful. She has more money than she will ever know what to do with. This isn’t about her, it’s about us. Keep writing your LGBT+ characters and place them in her world. WE BELONG IN THIS WORLD AND HERS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Intro</p><p><br/>Lennox was not like most children. Most children had parents, attended school, and had friends. Lennox had most of these things, but they had some other special qualities too. They were independent, strong-willed and thrived on a world of the imaginary. Lennox had a special devotion to stories, musicals, and dramas that allowed them to transcend the standard and mundane world and escape to a world of extraordinary. This idea of fantasy brought Lennox life. The other children were content with their maths, sciences, languages, and arts. However, while the other children imagined life on other planets, Lennox knew it was just a breath away. Lennox spent most of their time studying fantasy and mythology. They loved the worlds in which there were special powers, extraordinary creatures, and stories waiting to be told. Could you imagine a world where vengeful gods, scorned goddesses, feisty two-spirits, and dragons ruled all? Lennox did.</p><p><br/>Lennox was a poor reader, but a skilled writer and artist. They had the ability to translate all the mystical ideas in their mind onto paper. Lennox had visions of stories to be told. They were different then the ones they read of Zeus and Odin, but these visions could have easily been found in one of these books.They also had a special way with animals. They didn’t need to speak to the creatures, but they could share a glance and the creatures would follow their commands. Perhaps Lennox’s calling toward the world of mythos stemmed from magic within themself.</p><p>1</p><p><br/>On an average day in the middle of July, it was clear that Summer was starting to dwindle and the children would be returning to their schools at the start of September. It was bright and sunny outside with a fair breeze wafting through. A good deal of the children were at the local parks, swimming in the ponds and lakes. A few unfortunate souls hadn’t made enough points to progress onto the next year in class, so they sat in summer classes trying to scrape by. Many, that were nearly finished with secondary, were working summer jobs to save up for Uni. Lennox did not do any of these things. Lennox tidied up the flat they shared with their mum. Mum, Kyana, was young and beautiful- though the years of solo parenting had begun to take their toll. She worked two jobs so that she could provide for Lennox and herself. She hated how much she was away, but spent as much time with her child as she could. Lennox was very attached to their mum, and Kyana was very attached to her Lennox.</p><p><br/>On a rare afternoon off, Kyana and Lennox went for a picnic out in the country. They discussed plans for the upcoming school year, and why Lennox hadn’t joined the other children during the break.</p><p><br/>“I am not like the others.” Lennox said to their mum.</p><p><br/>“Well, yes my love- but we knew that. You are entirely you and I love you for that.” Kyana cooed.</p><p><br/>“I love you too, Mum. I just wish that there were a place for others like me.”</p><p><br/>“I’m truly not sure if such a place exists or if there are others like you. Common society has been pushed down our throats and people are afraid of anything different.”</p><p><br/>Tears began to well up in Lennox’s eyes. “I’m different” they sighed.</p><p><br/>Kyana knew this wasn’t the proper thing to say, but she didn’t know how to stop it. It was true. Her child was different. Kyana knew and she understood, but couldn’t cope with what the rest of the world might think. Her child had shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. They had their ears pierced a couple times on each side and frequently changed out the earrings from hearts and dolphins, to skulls and spikes. The uniform from school was a polo shirt and khaki shorts with brown shoes. Rarely, Lennox broke from this style, even when not in class. It was easier than trying to have “style”, and because there wasn’t extra money to spend on frivolous clothing.</p><p><br/>In a month’s time Lennox would be starting secondary. Although some of the friends that they had made in primary would be attending the same school- there would be a whole new mess of students and teachers for Lennox to have to learn. Lennox hadn’t felt challenged in their classes in primary and hoped that secondary had something greater in store. Although, there was an overwhelming feeling change bubbling in their stomach. A dragonfly zoomed around their head. Dragonflies represent change, Lennox thought. Suddenly, a small grey owl soared out of the tree and chased the dragonfly. Lennox watched in awe of the unusual bird until the two flew out of sight. </p><p><br/>Kyana, also witnessing the chase, mentioned, “Len, have you been beckoning that owl to follow you around?”</p><p><br/>“What?” Lennox questioned, “I swear mum, I haven’t been talking to the animals again…”</p><p><br/>“I’ve noticed it often lately- nearly every day this week- maybe it’s just a good omen. Owls are a symbol of wisdom and prophecy. Maybe something new is headed your way.” Kyana reconciled. The two of them packed up their picnic headed home for the evening.</p><p><br/>Upon their arrival home, Kyana noticed the post had been dropped through their door. “Len, You received a letter.” She called to Lennox, who had begun watching television.</p><p><br/>“I did? No one sends me post. Who is it from?”</p><p><br/>“It doesn’t have a return address, but there is a wax crest stamped on the back. I think it might say ‘hogwash’?”</p><p><br/>“It must be a prank.” Lennox guessed.</p><p><br/>“You may as well open it, Len- We deserve a good chuckle.” Kyana flung the letter to Lennox. Lennox caught it giggling and slowly began to open the letter. They peeled up the wax seal, slowly removed the letter from the envelope, and read--</p><p> </p><p>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</p><p>Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall<br/>(Order of Merlin, First Class)</p><p>Dear Mx. Lennox Mathis,</p><p>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.</p><p>Yours Sincerely,<br/>Minerva McGonagall<br/>Headmistress</p><p>The second page contained the list of supplies, just as stated in the first letter:</p><p>First-year students will require:</p><p><br/>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)<br/>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br/>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)<br/>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br/>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.</p><p>COURSE BOOKS<br/>All students should have a copy of<br/>each of the following:<br/>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk<br/>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br/>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling<br/>A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br/>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore<br/>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<br/>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander<br/>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble</p><p>OTHER EQUIPMENT<br/>1 wand<br/>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br/>1 set glass or crystal phials<br/>1 telescope<br/>1 set brass scales</p><p>Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.</p><p>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK<br/>Yours sincerely,<br/>Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus<br/>Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions</p><p>Lennox lowered the letters and stared at their mother. “I am so confused!”</p><p><br/>“‘First years are not allowed their own broomstick’.” Kyana repeated. “How unusual.”</p><p>“You’re only finding the broomstick unusual?” Lennox questioned their mother.</p><p>“Babe, you have to go!”</p><p>“Mum, it’s clearly a joke. I’ve never heard of Hogwarts-School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It cannot be real?” Lennox assumed.</p><p>“I don’t know babe, it sounds legitimate to me.” Kyana reassured.</p><p>“But it says, ‘send your reply by OWL’, how in the world am I supposed to send a reply by owl?”</p><p>Kyana laughed, “Well if anyone can, you can. The animals listen to you, and we’ve been seeing that owl around. Maybe send a letter back asking for more information. If it’s real this professor will reply, if it’s a joke, the joke will be on them when an owl drops a letter on them!”</p><p>“Ok,” Lennox agreed, “I’ll try it. It can’t hurt anything.”</p><p>They excused themself from the living room and went up to their room to begin a letter. Lennox racked their brain to make sure that they got as much information as necessary. All the while, they thought about how bizarre this whole situation was. They wrote:</p><p>Dear Professor McGonagall,</p><p>My name is Lennox Mathis. I received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have never heard of this Secondary. Is it a boarding school? How was I accepted if I didn’t apply? I am unlike other children and I want to make sure that my peculiarities will be accepted at Hogwarts. If I accept, what is the cost? My mother works very hard, but I am not sure she could afford to send me to a specialty school. Also, where could I find these supplies? And where is the school?<br/>I apologize for all of the questions.</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>Lennox Mathis</p><p><br/>Lennox folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. “Here goes nothing” they thought as they crossed to the flat’s sitting room window. Out of nowhere the small grey owl swooped down to the windowsill. It stared at Lennox as if to ask for its orders, like a soldier guarding the Queen’s castle.</p><p>“Take this to Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” They spoke to the bird. “Please.” They added as to not forget their manners, although the whole situation felt peculiar. The little owl grasped the letter firmly in its yellow talons and nipped Lennox lightly on the finger, as if to say “I understand. Cheers!” Then the creature set off into the pink sunset. “Be safe, little one.” Lennox whispered as the owl disappeared into the horizon. “Mum, do you think this is real? Or is it all in my head?” Lennox asked their mother.</p><p>“Just because it is happening inside your head, Len, why on Earth should that mean that it is not real?” The gentle mother replied. “Go wash up, it’s time to settle in for the evening.”</p><p>Lennox did as they were asked, finished their chores, and ate a simple chicken and veg dinner. They noticed something different about their mother. Her eyes were sparkling, almost wet as if she had been crying, but not the same. If a person cries, usually their eyes become red and puffy, but Kyana’s eyes seemed more youthful and suddenly a vivid amethyst color. As it was getting late, Lennox decided they were just tired and it was time for bed. There would be new work to do in the morning, this time it included research on eyes changing colors and researching this unusual school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br/>A couple days had passed and Lennox’s searches came up empty-handed. The only thing on eye color they could find was about hazel eyes, and nothing was to be found about Hogwarts. They had not seen any owls or signs of letters. They figured it was just a prank and started preparing for the first term at the closest Secondary in their budget. It was 30 July, Hogwarts, if it were real, needed an answer by the following day if they were going to attend. None of Lennox’s questions had been answered.</p><p>Lennox went up to their room and laid on their small twin bed. Their room hadn’t changed since they were a small child. There was a moon painted on one wall with a nursery rhyme painted in Kyana’s script. There were toys from Lennox’s childhood covered in dust sitting in the corner. They hadn’t played with their stuffed unicorn, Jolly, or toy corgi puppy, Samson, in a number of years. Lennox was eleven now, and they didn’t spend time with toys when they could spend time with art supplies.</p><p>Lennox’s art corner was well-loved. It was covered in paint drippings; bits of clay were mashed into the rug. There were wood carving scraps lying around from a recent project of turning a simple stick into a sort of magic wand. On the windowsill, in front of their art desk, they found a letter.</p><p>Dear Mx. Mathis,</p><p>Thank you for your prompt reply. Hogwarts is a school for young people, like yourself, that contain magic. It is a boarding school, you will be allowed to come home during winter holidays, if you choose, and each summer holiday. Students of Hogwarts do not apply. They are specially chosen due to magical bloodlines or magical aptitude. We have seen this in you. Our school does not have a fee to attend, only a fee for your supplies. As you have not been raised in a wizarding family, we have set you up with a small stipend at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley in London. The physical location of our school is protected by magic, but it is in Scotland. You and your mother will be allowed to stay in contact through Owl Post. Olo, the small Grey owl who has been bringing your letters has been assigned to you by our staff. Lennox- we are in full awareness of your “differences” as you stated. Please know that you will be accepted, accommodated, and cared for here at Hogwarts. We will send a member of staff to assist you and your mother with preparing for your arrival to Hogwarts on 31 August. Your train will leave promptly at 11:00am on 1 September from Kings Cross Station in London. We look forward to meeting you in person at Hogwarts! Enjoy the remainder of your Holiday.</p><p>Most sincerely yours,<br/>Minerva McGonagall</p><p>Lennox looked up from the letter and considered for a moment. There wasn’t an option not to go. Lennox called for their mother and passed off the letter. Kyana examined the letter and once again her eyes seemed to shift colors.</p><p>“I think this will be a great adventure for you, my love.” Kyana smiled. “There is a whole new world, a new life waiting for you. It’s waiting at Hogwarts. They want you, Len, and you need them. This will be the most incredible experience, embrace it, Lovey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lennox heads to Diagon Alley to get supplies for their first year at Hogwarts. They have no idea what to expect. What will this school and all it’s mysteries hold in store for this new student?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p><p>One month passed and it was the morning of 31 August. Kyana had taken the day off of work so that she and Lennox could prepare for their school year. At 10am there was a knock at the Mathis’s front door. In front of them stood a woman. She was about the same height at Kyana, but older. She had unruly silver curls that were attempting to be held down by a headscarf. Her grey eyes were magnified through very thick glasses. Her blouse looked like a galaxy and had constellations and planets decorating it. Her skirt appeared to have been home-sewn with a multitude of fabric scraps that didn’t seem to have any rhyme nor reason. Finally, upon her feet were tired black boots. The soles were separating from the boots and it appeared as though the boots could speak. <br/>“Umm, hello.” Lennox gaped as they took on the stranger.</p><p>“Ahh, yes. You are exactly as I saw you in my vision. I have been sent by Professor McGonagall to assist with preparations for your first year at Hogwarts. My name is Sybil Trelawney. I am professor of Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” The witch proclaimed.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you.” Lennox said, reaching out their hand to shake their professor’s. Professor Trelawney looked at the student’s hand and turned away to see Kyana.</p><p>“Now then, where is your fireplace? We must join the Floo Network.” Professor Trelawney asked.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Questioned Kyana, “I don’t know what the Floo Network is and we do not have a fireplace.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I forgot. I saw that too. We must then use the Muggle entrance into Diagon Alley. Come, come, we must make haste to get to London and do all of the shopping before tomorrow.” Professor Trelawney asserted.<br/>The three of them piled into Kyana’s small car. Kyana drove and Professor Trelawney rode in the front seat examining the sights. Lennox asked what the “muggle” entrance was. The zany professor explained that it was behind a bar called The Leaky Cauldron. Lennox still looked confused.</p><p>“What is ‘muggle’?” Lennox questioned.</p><p>“Oh yes, I have forgotten,” Professor Trelawney stated, “you were not raised in a magical home. ‘Muggle’ is the term we use to describe people with no magical powers.”</p><p>“So, us.” Lennox answered.</p><p>“Not quite. You would not have been accepted into Hogwarts if you were fully muggle. Lennox, you have magical abilities. Your mother…” Professor Trelawney was abruptly interrupted by a sudden halting of the car.</p><p>“We are near the address you gave me.” Kyana explained.</p><p>The three of them left the vehicle and began a short walk down a mostly deserted lane. Soon they came across a heavy wooden door. It was awkwardly stuck in between two bookstores. There were no windows, just a tattered wooden sign that read “The Leaky Cauldron”.</p><p>Professor Trelawney entered first, followed by Lennox, and Kyana entered directly after, closing the door behind her.</p><p>“Ah, Sybil. Nice to see you dear. Have you a need for a room this evening?” A tired looking middle-aged man asked from behind the bar.</p><p>“I do not Tom. But the Mathis’s will for this evening. Lennox begins…. sorry, which pronoun do you prefer?” The Professor asked.<br/>“They/their.” Lennox replied bashfully. “Thanks”</p><p>“Ah, of course. Lennox begins their first year at Hogwarts tomorrow.” Professor Trelawney told Tom.</p><p>“Yes, of course. That will be one Galleon, please.” Tom looked at Kyana. Her eyes widened and her expression became vacant.</p><p>“Tom, excuse us- I haven’t taken them to retrieve their supplies yet. We will pay you this evening when we return.” Professor Trelawney explained calmly.</p><p>“Right-o Sybil. Carry on.” Tom said, then went back to wiping down the bar.</p><p>Professor Trelawney brought the Mathis’s out back behind the inn. She pulled out a hazel stick. Lennox recognized it as the same type of tree that they had been working on carving. Professor Trelawney tapped a brick just below and to the left of where 4 bricks appeared to have been pushed through. Then she tapped one two bricks above that, then the one above that, following that, a brick to the top right of the hole, and one more two bricks below the last. Suddenly all of the bricks started to move. They reformed into an opening and the three walked through.</p><p>“Welcome to Diagon Alley!” Professor Trelawney smiled. She started walking them towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Lennox and Kyana looked into all the shop windows. Everything seemed a bit tilted and the items in the shop windows seemed to be moving on their own. Soon they approached a large white marble building and they entered.</p><p>Behind each desk was a small creature- most of them bald. They were almost Human-like, except they were very short, with beady eyes, pointed teeth, and long crooked noses.</p><p>“Next, please” One of the creatures demanded. Despite that it said please, it didn’t sound friendly.</p><p>Professor Trelawney walked up and stared at the creature through her telescoping glasses. “Good day, Styles, this is Lennox Mathis. They are here to acquire their vault as well as the special stipend set up by Professor McGonagall. You will find all the information necessary in this letter.”</p><p>She handed the creature, Styles, a letter. He read over it with a grimace and finally said, “Very well. Follow Ceycur, to your vault. He has your key. Do not lose your key. It is the only one you will receive.”<br/>Lennox looked to their mother.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” said Kyana, “I will keep hold of the key, I know how things disappear from you.”</p><p>“Oh! You already know an invisibility spell!” Shrieked Professor Trelawney, “I saw that you were powerful!”</p><p>Lennox turned pink, “I don’t know any spells, Professor, I just have a habit of losing things.”</p><p>They climbed into what appeared to be a mining cart that was on a track. Lennox looked around and saw hundreds of carts and tracks all moving around at rapid speeds. Suddenly they shot off. The four of them were bounced off of each side of the small cart and each other. After what felt like five minutes of tossing and turning, Lennox was wondering how they were going to keep their breakfast on the inside, they lurched to a stop.<br/>“Vault 10137, the Mathis family vault.” The creature said. They handed him the key and they watched a series of locks unfasten as the giant door swung open. There was a small stash of coins inside. Professor Trelawney explained Wizarding currency to them, the knuts, the sickles, and the galleons. Lennox who had decent skill in mathematics seemed to pick it up quickly, although they had no concept of how the currency related to “muggle” money.</p><p>After leaving Gringotts, Professor Trelawney escorted them to all the shops needed to obtain Lennox’s supplies until there were only two items left on the list, robes and a wand.<br/>The trio walked into Madame Malkin’s and Lennox stared longingly at all the unusual articles of clothing. Kyana saw a relieved look in her child’s eyes. Very few of the items were gender specific, and Madame Malkin herself was performing magical alterations so each garment fit properly. Lennox picked out three simple black school robes.</p><p>“Don’t worry, once you are sorted, your robes will adjust to match your house.” Professor Trelawney said with a smile.</p><p>Lennox smiled back, although they had no idea what the witch was talking about. Their house was painted white and falling apart. They hoped that their new robes wouldn’t reflect that.</p><p>Once Lennox’s robes were fitted nicely they headed to their last stop of the day. Ollivander’s Wand Shop. Professor Trelawney introduced Lennox and Kyana to Mr. Ollivander. Ollivander stared deeply into the eyes of the child, as if to read their thoughts and their soul.</p><p>“Here, Lennox, please try this wand.” He said, pulling out a long red box. It contained a wand that was very light in color. “Give it a gentle flick, please be mindful not to point it at anyone.”</p><p>Lennox flicked their wrist and the wand shot out of their hand and returned to the box. “Ouch! It burnt me!” Lennox panicked.</p><p>“Aspen and Dragon heartstring is not for you.” Mr. Ollivander said assuredly. “Let us try this one.” This time he pulled out a green box, it contained a black wand that looked to have silver strands wrapped down it. Lennox reaches for the wand, but every time they tried to grab it, the wand would move just out of their grasp.</p><p>Lennox looked disheartened. “Maybe there isn’t a wand for me.”</p><p>“Rest assured, Lennox, every wand is different and every wand chooses its master. We will find one. Why don’t you do a quick walk around. Let’s see if one calls to you.” Mr. Ollivander assured them.</p><p>Lennox began walking around the shop. They made their way to a mostly empty wall, when suddenly a purple box rattled itself free from nearly the bottom of the shelf and flew to the desk in front of Mr. Ollivander.<br/>“I believe this wand would like a go.” Mr. Ollivander winked as he unwrapped a brown wand with a decoratively carved handle. Lennox closed their eyes as they gave it a wave. Nothing happened.</p><p>“Curious,” said Mr. Ollivander. “This wand has chosen you, but it doesn’t seem to be responding. Which hand do you write with, Lennox?” He asked.</p><p>“My right.” Lennox responded, but I do everything else with my left,” they added.</p><p>Mr. Ollivander considered for a moment. “Try it in your left then.” Lennox waved the wand lightly in their left hand, suddenly a bouquet of sunflowers filled Kyana’s hands and she began to get misty-eyed.</p><p>“Your magic is left-handed Lennox. Remember this. It will be useful to you. This wand has chosen you. It is a cedar wand. It shows a strong character and even stronger loyalty to you. I made this wand 137 years ago. It has been waiting for you. Take care of it. All wands have a magical core, yours has a core made of a Phoenix feather. Their allegiance is hard to win. The fact that it chose you so willingly is hard to come by. You are already showing magnificent potential in your magic, Lennox. Take care of yourself, and your wand.” Mr. Ollivander explained.</p><p>Lennox was almost in a daze as they walked back to the leaky cauldron with their mum and Professor Trelawney. Professor Trelawney bid them goodnight and told them she would meet them at 10 in the morning to help Lennox get onto the platform.</p><p>Kyana paid Tom for the night and she and her child climbed into their beds, one last night sharing the same space before Lennox was shipped off- with Kyana not knowing exactly where. Lennox slept with their wand right next to them on the nightstand. Kyana said it probably wasn’t safe to hold it while sleeping.</p><p>The following morning Lennox woke up early, entirely anxious of what came next. They packed up their new trunk with all their school supplies, making sure not to forget anything. Kyana tried to keep Lennox calm, but once they were excited, there was very little that could bring them down. Promptly at 10am, Professor Trelawney knocked on the door and took them to King's Cross station. She handed Lennox a ticket for the Hogwarts Express, departing at 11:00 from platform 9 ¾. Kyana and Lennox were baffled by the ticket, but had already learned not to question, just to make a leap of faith and everything would be answered in due time. They stood at a brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Professor Trelawney appeared to knock at the wall. “Ah, yes, this one. Now- to get onto the platform, just walk through this wall at a quickened pace. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt. Once you get onto the platform you will see the train. Put your trunk below on the luggage deck and climb on board. Do not be late, the Hogwarts Express waits for no one. I will see you this evening at the opening ceremony. Have a nice trip.” Professor Trelawney explained. Lennox and Kyana looked at each other. When they looked back to the professor, she was gone, like she disappeared into thin air.</p><p>Kyana grabbed Lennox’s hand with hers and used the other to help push the trolley carrying the trunk, then they quickly walked straight into a brick wall. Both closed their eyes and held their breaths as they passed through and ended up on the other side. There they saw hundreds of students getting onto the large red and black steam engine train. Kyana loaded Lennox’s trunk onto the luggage deck. Lennox started shaking and began to tear up as they hugged their mother.</p><p>“Don’t be nervous, dear one, this shall be a great adventure. You can come home for Christmas if you like. Just write to me and let me know. Write often. I will always be here to respond. I love you, Forever and always, and then some” Kyana hugged her child and kissed their forehead.</p><p>“I love you too, Mummy!” Lennox choked. Kyana nudged Lennox onto the train so that they wouldn’t miss it. Lennox ran to the first empty box and went straight to the window to wave goodbye. They put their hand to the glass, and Kyana raised hers to meet it. The engine blew the horn twice and the wheels started to move. Kyana waved goodbye to her child. They seemed both big and strong, ready to be without her and ready to take on the world, but at the same time, so small and lonely. Kyana said a gentle prayer under her breath to the gods. “Please let this work!”</p><p>A few other students in black robes joined the car Lennox occupied.Two, an older girl and an older boy, both in black robes with yellow lining, sat closest to the doors and were conversing about their summers and their owls and newts. Lennox, trying not to listen, assumed they were talking about their pets. There were two more students, both in plain black robes like Lennox’s. They started talking with Lennox, who clearly didn’t know anyone.</p><p>“Hi. I’m Ellis. This is Micah. We’re first years. Are you?” The charming blonde boy in black robes asked Lennox.</p><p>“Umm.. yeah. Hi. I’m Lennox. No, I haven’t been to Hogwarts. I hadn’t even heard about it until I got my letter.” Lennox answered shyly.</p><p>“Are you Muggle-born then?” The girl in the black robe, Micah, asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. I don’t really know. I don’t know anything about magic. Maybe I shouldn’t be here.” Lennox’s face flushed.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. They will teach us everything. Sorry if that came off strongly. I just haven’t met a muggle-born before.” Micah explained. Micah had long brown hair that had waves like the ocean, and chocolatey-brown eyes that matched her flawless skin.She explained that her family was, what they called “pure-bloods”, because everyone in her family had always had magical powers. Her older sister, Ruby, was the older girl sitting in the same car. She had the same chocolatey brown eyes as Micah, but her hair was nearly black and had very tight curls. Ruby was in her 5th year at Hogwarts. Their mother stayed home and tended their house and garden. They frequently had visitors so she was always entertaining. Their father worked as a healer at St. Mungo’s. He was skilled in potions and had originally wanted a position teaching potions at Hogwarts, but the position was held by a long time professor, Professor Snape, before his untimely death at the hands of the dark lord, Lord Voldemort, and his horcrux snake, Nagini. Lennox’s eyes widened as Micah recounted the story of the final Battle of Hogwarts and they wondered if the school had been fixed up since then.</p><p>Lennox was horrified about all of these events that had happened just 3 years ago that they had never heard in school or on the news. Micah and Ellis were overjoyed to witness Lennox trying to take it all in. Ellis was an attractive boy with long blonde hair that was tied up at his shoulders. He had green eyes and looked very physically fit. His favorite hobby was practicing sword fighting with a dummy that his mother had made and bewitched to challenge him, without causing damage. Ellis explained that he was half-blood. His mother was a witch and his father was a muggle. Although shortly after finding out that Ellis’s mother was pregnant and also a witch, he took off, sure that she was insane. Ellis explained that he hadn’t any contact with his father, and that his mother had altered his father’s memory so that he wouldn’t remember anything about the magical world, or even that he had a son.</p><p>Lennox connected quickly with Ellis, because they had both been raised by single mothers. Ruby introduced herself to Lennox and Ellis, then introduced her friend Zayne. Zayne was an attractive 7th year boy with bright blue eyes that couldn’t be hidden behind his wire-rimmed glasses, short brown hair, and a gentle voice. He was quiet and spent much of the train ride studying. Ruby said that he was studying for his N.E.W.T. test this year and it would decide his fate for once he left Hogwarts at the end of the year.<br/>Zayne asked the first years what houses they expected to be sorted into. Lennox continued looking confused.<br/>“I live in a small flat with my mum.” Lennox said.</p><p>The others chuckled and Zayne explained the houses of Hogwarts. The houses were Gryffindor, the house for the brave, Hufflepuff, the house for the loyal, Ravenclaw, the house for the clever, and Slytherin, the house for the cunning. The Sorting Hat was a magical but tattered old hat which could see inside the minds of the students and assign them to the house that they most aligned with.</p><p>“Merlin was a Slytherin, so that’s where I want to be sorted.” Ellis hoped.</p><p>“Ruby is in Hufflepuff, and most families get placed together. I’d like Hufflepuff, too.” Micah smiled.</p><p>“I’m really not sure.” Lennox said. “I guess The Sorting Hat will have its work cut out with me.”</p><p>“Just know, all the houses are great, but you will always have a place in Hufflepuff, or at least with us at the Hufflepuff table.” Zayne reassured the three new students.</p><p>The students continued talking about the houses and different people that had occupied each house, the ghosts that roamed the castle, the house elves that worked in the kitchen, the professors and other people around the castle, and the staircases that moved. Lennox grew more anxious but excited with every new topic. They knew this was not going to be like anything they had ever witnessed before.<br/>As the train pulled up outside the school, Ruby and Zayne helped the new students grab their trunks and told them to wait at the docks. First years always enter Hogwarts for the first time by crossing the Black Lake by boat. The older students climbed into wagons that appeared to be pulled by magic.</p><p>A very large man with long wavy brown hair that was hardly distinguishable from his beard, walked up and said, “Welcome to yeh firs year at Hogwarts. My name is Hagrid, and I’m yeh Professor for Care o Magical Cre’tures.” He started loading the students on the boats, reassuring them their trunks would be waiting for them inside. He continued his welcome speech as they crossed the Black Lake, warning them not to stick their hands or feet into the water. “Hogwarts will be like yeh home for the next seven years. Yeh housemates will be like yeh fam’ly. You will work together to earn house points. We have a big feast at the end of the year hon’ring the house with the most points. Be beware, rule breaking will lose points. Once ya get inside, I will lead ya to the Great Hall. Ya will be called up by Sortin’ Hat and it will be placed on yeh head. It’ll call out a house name and you will walk to the table with yeh housemates. Don’t worry, it ceremony is quick and painless.”</p><p>Once the first years got inside the castle, they were led into the Great Hall by Hagrid. Lennox stood with Ellis and Micah waiting to be called up to be sorted. Lennox looked around and saw that this was actually a rather small Secondary in terms of classes. There appeared to be only about 30 first year students, and maybe only around 100 students at the most filled table. At that table all the students sat with black and yellow robes, with a badger embroidered on. Lennox saw Ruby and Zayne and knew this was the Hufflepuff house. Next to them were students in black and red robes. There was a lion embroidered on these. At the next table over, sat students with black and blue robes, embroidered with an eagle. Finally, the last table had students with black and green robes. They were embroidered with a snake. Lennox’s eyes still wandered taking in the sights of this magnificent room. There were candles floating from the ceiling, which didn’t look like it was covered at all. It looked like the night sky with all of its beautiful constellations, identical to what Lennox had seen on the boat ride over.<br/>At the head of the room sat all the professors. In the center was a tall witch wearing a green tartan robe. Her face lined with age and her salt and pepper hair was pulled into a tight bun which was tucked just below her wide brimmed hat. She stood up gracefully and called attention to her onlookers.</p><p>An old hat was brought out on a stool. It sat in front of the professors’ long table. Soon the forlorn hat began to move. Stitching parted and an appearance of eyes and mouth were seen. The Sorting Hat began:</p><p>Welcome dear friends<br/>and new students too.<br/>We are still rebuilding<br/>And you are the chosen few.<br/>Another year is at our grasps<br/>with much learning to be shared.<br/>I am learning along with you all<br/>And new knowledge must be beared.<br/>What knowledge could be imparted,<br/>By a tattered hat so worn?<br/>Things are more than what they seem<br/>And some new magic will be born.<br/>But before we have our start of year feast,<br/>There’s still sorting to be done.<br/>There are four houses represented here,<br/>And you will be placed in one.<br/>First the house of Slytherin,<br/>For the cunning, shrewd, and bold.<br/>This is a house for determined leaders.<br/>Some will break the mold.<br/>Or is your house Ravenclaw,<br/>Who value wisdom, creativity, and wit?<br/>Do you have a thirst for knowledge?<br/>Ravenclaw might be your fit!<br/>Gryffindors live for the moment.<br/>They show courage over fear.<br/>If you’ve created your own path,<br/>Maybe you belong here.<br/>Finally we have the Hufflepuff,<br/>They are loyal, fair, and just.<br/>If you aren’t sure where you fit in,<br/>Then Hufflepuff is a must.<br/>So put me on your head<br/>And let me see your every thought.<br/>It’s time to begin this year,<br/>There is new knowledge to be sought.</p><p>The students and staff applauded the hat as it began calling students names. Lennox, overcome by sights and feeling of camaraderie hardly noticed the names being called.</p><p>“Micah Fawley!” The Sorting Hat screeched. “Ah yes, another Fawley in our midst. You’re sure to do well, like your sister, and parents before you. You are wise, yes. I see it here. Nervous though too, no worries dear. I know just where to place you. Best be… Hufflepuff!”</p><p>Micah smiled grandly as the Sorting Hat was removed from her head. Lennox noticed the teacher holding the hat was standing on a stool. He couldn’t have been much taller than the goblins they encountered at Gringotts. He had short, dark hair, glasses, and a mustache that covered his upper lip. Micah ran along to go sit with her sister at the Hufflepuff table. A couple more students were called up.</p><p>“Ellis Jabiel!” Bellowed the Sorting Hat.</p><p>Ellis walked proudly up to the front, straightening his tie as he strode. He sat down on the chair and the teacher on the stool set the hat on top of his head.</p><p>The Sorting Hat considered Ellis, “You like to be in charge. You like to have people who like you, who look up to you. You have a strong will. But where to place you. Have you a favorite house? Shhh.. no need to say out loud. I can see it here in your thoughts. Alright, as you desire- let’s hear it for Slytherin!”</p><p>Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table as Ellis walked over to join them. Lennox could see him shaking hands and getting pats on the back from his housemates. A couple more students were called up. There were now a total of 5 students to Slytherin, 3 to Ravenclaw, 4 in Gryffindor and 8 in Hufflepuff. Lennox wondered why so many students ended up in Hufflepuff House.</p><p>“Lennox Mathis!” Called the Sorting Hat. Lennox began to tremble as they walked the lonely center aisle toward the hat. They sat down on the stool, anxious tears welled up in their eyes.</p><p>“Don’t be worried.” The small wizard whispered in Lennox’s ear.</p><p>“Hmmm. An interesting mind you have here,” considered the old hat. “Wise beyond your years, from time spent growing up too young to help your mother. You are Cunning and ambitious, from time spent alone. I see a fierce loyalty, and anyone would be unwise to cross you or the ones you love. All of these are wonderful traits, but you have one that is stronger than the rest. You are different aren’t you.”<br/>There was that word again. Lennox’s anxiety started to boil. They didn’t like that word. They suddenly had a feeling that they were going to get called out. They were going to get made fun of by all of these people that they had never met before. What was worse is they all had some sort of magic. Lennox suddenly felt dizzy. They didn’t know why they were there. They started to climb off the chair.<br/>“You are so courageous. In more ways than even you know. You must belong in Gryffindor!” The hat shrieked.</p><p>Suddenly there was a massive applause from the Gryffindor table, and from Micah and Ellis. The wave of emotion suddenly released from Lennox and they suddenly felt like they belonged.<br/>The other first years finished their Sorting Ceremony and the small wizard took the hat away. A beautiful grey haired witch stood up. She had a tall black hat and fine emerald robes. She spoke crisply but calmly. Her voice had a nice cadence that was calming to Lennox.</p><p>“Welcome to Hogwarts, first-years, and welcome back to our other students and staff. For those of you who are not aware, I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. We hope you are up for a wonderful year. Just a couple short announcements before the feast begins. Please know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students without a teacher, also avoid swimming in the Black Lake. The giant squid is not to be messed with, and the merpeople will not take kindly to strangers. After the feast your prefects, head boys and head girls, as well as your heads of house will escort you back to your common rooms, teach you passwords, and show you to your lodgings. Should anyone be worried about their accommodations, please speak with your head of house. Thank you all- cheers to a fantastic start of a new year here at Hogwarts.”<br/>She snapped her fingers and trays of food appeared on the table. Lennox had never seen so much wonderful looking food in their life! There were treats that they couldn’t even imagine. Lennox ate as they had never eaten before, ham, turkey, and prime rib. Fruits and veg were in abundance. The sweet rolls were unending and topped with cinnamon butter, they melted in Lennox’s mouth. They imagined that this was how the Queen ate her meals and gorged on as much as they could take in. No stomach ache could stop them.</p><p>As the feast concluded the head boy, head girl, and prefects gathered all the Gryffindor students to make way for the tower. Lennox learned that these were upper year students who were specifically chosen for this role. They were in charge of protecting the younger students but also to act as guidance and rule enforcers. Lennox loved setting far off goals and knew this was something they would like to accomplish. Unfortunately they could only make it to Prefect, since the “heads” were gender specific, but that was a dream for another day. Lennox’s main focus was trying to remember how to get to the common room.<br/>Gryffindor Tower was one of the tallest towers in the castle. The Gryffindors wound through various hallways and up many moving staircases. Lennox was grateful to Ellis and Micah and their stories on the train which prepared them for the fantastic castle. Eventually, the Gryffindors found themselves packed onto a small staircase staring at a portrait of a robust woman in a pink silk dress. A beautiful dark-skinned 7th-year girl with honey colored eyes and dark brown ringlet hair got the attention of the Gyffindors. She had a head girl medallion attached to her robe. As she began to speak, the rest of Gryffindor house grew silent.</p><p>“Gryffindors! This is the Fat Lady. She is the guardian of Gryffindor Tower and must be respected.” The Head Girl spoke.</p><p>“Thank you for that introduction, Nyx, and now the password if you please.” The Fat Lady chimed.</p><p>“Phoenix tears! You’ll want to remember that password to get back into the tower. Now please step into the common room.” Nyx explained as the upperclassmen began into the hole in the wall where the portrait swung open. They headed straight up to their dormitories.</p><p>Lennox was near the last to climb through the portrait hole. They stopped to peak around the corner to look onto the face of the Fat Lady.</p><p>“What is it my dear? Do you have a problem?” The Fat Lady questioned.</p><p>“Oh! No, my apologies miss. It’s just that I’ve never spoken to a portrait before. I beg your pardon.” Lennox said sheepishly.</p><p>“Go on in, Deary. It’s going to be a long night, but you are welcome to come out and speak to me anytime. Hurry along now though, your head of house is waiting for you.” The Fat Lady urged as she shut behind Lennox as they walked through.</p><p>Lennox, still staring back at the portrait nearly bumped into the other first-year students who had stopped in the common room by the great fire. The circular room was decorated in crimson and gold with a great tapestry of a lion on the wall. There stood a young woman with fiery red hair and freckled skin. She had piercing green eyes and a kind smile. She was certainly younger than most of the teachers, but older than the year-seven students.<br/>“Hello students, I am Aniya O’Shea. I will be your transfiguration teacher as well as I am head of Gryffindor house. If you have any concerns, please let me know. The boys' dormitories are up the left staircase and same for the girls, but on the right. Have a pleasant evening getting to know your suitemates. Breakfast is promptly at 7 in the morning in the Great Hall. Your class schedules will be delivered there and your classes begin at 8.” Professor O'Shea said with a smile.</p><p>The students began to shuffle away anxious to find who they would be boarding with for the next seven years. Lennox shuffled their feet and waited for all the other students to pass. They did not know how to address the situation. They walked over awkwardly to Professor O’Shea. Professor O'Shea held out her hand to Lennox.</p><p>“Mx. Mathis, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She said calmly. “Don’t worry, Professor McGonagall has informed me of you. We have made special accommodations for you, but I did not want you to feel called out. Let me show you something special…”</p><p>Professor O'Shea walked Lennox over to the left wall. There was a picture of a boy, with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Professor explained that this boy came to Hogwarts very much like Lennox did, not knowing that he had magical blood and powers. He had been an orphan raised by his staunch muggle aunt and uncle. He was the great hero of Hogwarts and his name was Harry Potter. Beneath the portrait was shards of what appeared to be a battered wooden broomstick. Professor O’Shea explained to Lennox that it had been destroyed when it flew into the Whomping Willow on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but it was kept as a sort of trophy. Below that was a golden star painted on the dark red wall. It had the initials L.M. etched in.</p><p>“Lennox this is how you access your private dorm. You will need to place your wand tip on the star and say the password to get in. You will find all of your possessions are already inside as well as a four poster bed. I’m sorry to say it has not been decorated well, so we will leave that up to you. There is also a small lavatory with toilet, shower, and a mirror for you to use. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but we do not currently have any inclusive bathrooms in the castle as Professor McGonagall was preparing for term, but rest assured we will have more options for you very soon. Professor McGonagall has told us that you prefer Mx. as your identifier and they/ them pronouns. Is that correct?” As Professor O'Shea explains to Lennox, Lennox’s eyes well up with tears. “Oh dear! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to offend. What else can we do?”<br/>Lennox takes a deep breath fighting off the tears. “Nothing, it’s perfect. Thank you so much! I thought I was going to have to explain everything, or be forced somewhere. I was so afraid, but this is perfect.”<br/>“I’m sorry that for the time being you will have to room alone. We are working on that as well. If you have any suggestions, we are all ears. Now- you need to tell me what to set the password as so that you may get it. Professor McGonagall and I will be the only others who know.” said Professor O’Shea.</p><p>“Jolly the Unicorn, please” Lennox smiles.</p><p>“Jolly the unicorn it is.” Professor O’Shae replies. “Now Lennox, your mother is worried sick. Go in and unpack your trunk. Olo is in there waiting for you. Send your mother a letter right away so she can sleep tonight. We’ll see you in the morning for classes.”</p><p>“Yes, miss.” Lennox obliges, “And professor? Thank you.”</p><p>Professor O'Shea smiles, sets the password and leaves Lennox alone to enter their dorm. Lennox pulls out their wand, holds it in their left hand with the tip on the star, takes a deep breath and mutters “Jolly the Unicorn”. Suddenly, a line splits up the wall and a hidden door swings in. Lennox steps inside. It is a small room. It is a muted charcoal grey stone and has a small window. In front of the window, sits Olo, the small grey owl, who is patiently waiting to deliver the letter to Kyana. There are candles magically lit around the room. The four-poster bed sits in the middle of the room, but Lennox pushes it against a wall. They always preferred having the bed against a solid wall. They unpacked their trunk, wrote the letter to Kyana, sent off Olo, then laid in the comfy bed. Their mind was racing. There were still so many questions, but so far, everything seemed alright. Lennox was sure they wouldn’t sleep that night, but soon the morning sun came through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Meeting with the Headmistress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lennox goes through their first day of classes but then has to meet with the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. How quickly can this muggle-born pickup magic?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lennox awoke refreshed and anxious for what the day had in store. They pulled on their black robes which were now emblazoned with a Gryffindor lion on the front and had a red liner. They carefully opened the door and slunk out into the common room hoping no one would notice that they just appeared through the wall. Then they made their way down to the great hall for breakfast following some other Gryffindor students. Lennox wanted to sit with Micah and Ellis but knew that they would be sitting with their own houses. Lennox was in need of some Gryffindor friends to eat with. For now, they sat alone at the end of the table and began to eat.</p><p>Soon it was mail time and owls by the hundreds flew in toward their respective students. Soon, Olo appeared and flew directly to Lennox. Lennox reached for Olo and withdrew the three letters held in Olo’s talons. The first letter was from Kyana, the next from Professor O’Shae, and the last from Professor McGonagall. Lennox opened Kyana’s letter first.</p><p>Dear Lennox,</p><p>Thank you for letting me know that you safely arrived at Hogwarts. It sounds that they have worked hard to make your accommodations satisfying.</p><p>If you ever feel uncomfortable, know that you can come back home at any time. Please write to me whenever. I can’t wait to hear about your classes.</p><p>Love you forever, always, and then some.</p><p>Mummy</p><p>Lennox smiled as they tucked the letter inside their robe pocket. Next, they opened the letter from Professor O’Shea. It was their class schedule. They would start the day with Transfiguration with Hufflepuff followed by flying lessons. Lunch would then follow. Then they would move to Charms followed by Herbology with Ravenclaw. After that, Lennox had Defense against Dark Arts (DADA), History of Magic, and then finished out the day with Potions with Slytherin. Lennox was relieved that they would get to spend at least one class each day with Ellis and Micah. They would also have astronomy once a week on Wednesday nights.</p><p>The last letter was from Professor McGonagall. She had beautifully swirly handwriting and it was written in gold ink.</p><p>“Please come to my office after your Potions class. Tell the Gryffin the password: ‘Fawkes Reigns’ to come in. Have a great day.”</p><p>This was all the note contained. Lennox looked up and saw Professor McGonagall at the head table. She gave Lennox a slight nod and returned to her conversation.</p><p>In Transfiguration, Lennox and Micah sat together. Micah told Lennox all about the Hufflepuff common room and how she was rooming with three other girls who seemed very nice. Lennox didn’t tell about their room but talked about the common room and how great the food is. Soon, Professor O'Shea came in. Lennox explained that Professor O’Shea was their head of Gryffindor house. Then Professor O’Shae began the lesson. It was an introduction to transfiguration. Lennox wondered how they would be able to turn one item into another. They were worried they would disappoint their head of house and get sent back home. Professor O’Shea was quick to answer any questions and had a charming personality that all the students seemed to enjoy.</p><p>After Transfiguration, Lennox followed the other Gryffindors down to the cabbage pitch. They didn’t know what a cabbage pitch was, but they guessed flying lessons happened outside. Maybe the cabbage was soft to land on if they crashed. They got outside and found themselves in a giant outdoor arena. Each of the Hogwarts’ Houses colors was sectioned off. There were three large rings set on top of tall poles on each side of the arena. This looked like an area for a sport. Lennox did not see any cabbage. On the ground, there were a number of old, worn, wooden broomsticks laying on the ground in a line.</p><p>Soon a stern-looking witch with wild short grey hair and yellow eyes walked out.</p><p>“Hello first years. I am Madame Hooch. Welcome to your first flying lesson. In a moment you will each go stand next to a broom. On my command, you will raise your hand over the broom and clearly and sternly say ‘up’. Once the broom is in your control. Place it back upon the ground and try it three times. Once you get the hang of it, your broom should reach you the moment you finish saying ‘up’ the first time. Are there any questions?” Madame Hooch asked.</p><p>Lennox, who did not usually speak up in class, raised their hand. “Yes, what is your name dear?”</p><p>Madame Hooch crossed over to Lennox. “My name is Lennox Mathis, ma’m. How will the broom know to move?” Lennox asked bashfully.</p><p>Some of the other students snickered. “These are enchanted brooms Mx. Mathis.” Madame Hooch answered kindly. “That is a terrific question, and outside commentary is not necessary. You should all thank Lennox for their bravery.” Lennox’s heart leapt. They did not need to explain their pronouns. Professor O’Shea and Professor McGonagall really had educated all of the staff. Lennox was still listening for students to ask questions though and they started trying to figure out what exactly to say.</p><p>Madame Hooch released them all to stand next to their brooms. “On my command. Up!”</p><p>Various “up”s came from the field. Several brooms twitched and after a few tries, some reached the hands of most students. Lennox stood to the left of their broom with their right hand waving over the top. “Up!” They pleaded. After multiple tries, their broom did not budge. Frustrated tears began to well up in their eyes as they were now the only student with a broom still on the ground.</p><p>Madame Hooch pulled Lennox aside. “No luck my dear? That’s quite alright. You will have plenty of more practice. I gather magic is new to you?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’m” Lennox replied, “maybe I really don’t belong here. The headmistress must have made a mistake.”</p><p>“While the headmistress is not perfect, I would not be so rash to make that judgment. She sees magic inside you, Mx. Mathis. We just need to help you unlock it.” Madame Hooch smiled.</p><p>“Mr. Ollivander said I should use my wand in my left hand. Do you think the broom might be the same way?” Lennox questioned.</p><p>“It couldn’t hurt to try, dear.” Madame Hooch said.</p><p>Lennox returned to their broom, stood to the right side, and held their left hand over the top. They closed their eyes and said “up”. Then they closed their fingers over the broom handle. Lennox’s magic truly was left-handed and they figured out that from here on they would only use their left whenever it came to magic. Madame Hooch gave a lesson on mounting the broom, kicking off, levitating with their feet a few inches from the ground, then touching back down. Lennox was able to accomplish these tasks without any more trouble. They were certainly not going to be the best flier, but they could hold their own.</p><p>After flying the Gryffindors headed to lunch in the great hall. Lennox was following behind as usual. Suddenly, a girl started walking next to them. “Hi Lennox, I’m Lucy! Thanks for asking the question about the brooms. I wasn’t sure either.” She said with a grin.</p><p>“Um. Hi Lucy. No problem, I guess. I just don’t know anything about magic.” Lennox declared.</p><p>“To be honest, I don’t really either.” Lucy appealed.</p><p>“You don’t?” Questioned Lennox.</p><p>Lucy explained that she’s a “half-blood”. Her father is a wizard that went to Hogwarts. He now makes potions for St. Mungo’s. Lennox took this to be sort of a hospital for magical folk. Lucy’s mom was a muggle. She was a tennis instructor at a country club in Essex. Lucy was sure she was going to be in Hufflepuff but got sorted into Gryffindor. She was determined to figure out why. The conversation lasted the two clear until they reached the great hall. Lennox started to part their separate way, but when Lucy saw that they were sitting alone, she invited Lennox to join her. Lennox has finally made a Gryffindor friend.</p><p>Charms and herbology tended the same way as the other classes. There was a brief introduction of the study and the very first things they needed to know. Charms was taught by the head of Ravenclaw house, Professor Flitwick, the short wizard that briefly spoke to Lennox at the sorting ceremony. He was also in charge of the student choir. Lennox had always loved musicals and had dreamed of performing in one on West End or at least seeing one there. They thought joining the chorus sounded like fun.</p><p>Herbology was taught by Professor Sprout. She is the head of Hufflepuff house. She asked Lennox to sit by her, but there wasn’t any specific reason. Though she did mention Lennox could come visit Hufflepuff any time. Lennox thought that that was a bit unusual as house members typically could not get into the common rooms of other houses.</p><p>Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) was taught by Professor Nyx. He was a rugged wizard with hair pulled into a high tight bun. He was big into physical fitness and told students they must be physically strong as well as magically in order to ward off the evil. Lennox wasn’t sure what to think of this class.</p><p>History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns. He was not the most lively teacher. This was probably because he was dead and had been for a long time. Professor Binns was a ghost and it took Lennox the whole period to try to focus on what he was saying rather than literally staring through him.</p><p>The final class of the day was potions with the Slytherins and their head of house, Professor Slughorn. Lennox was excited to see Ellis, but he was sitting with some other Slytherin boys at the front table. Professor kept asking him questions and giving the Slytherin house points. Lennox noticed that Professor Slughorn picked out a few Gryffindor students to focus on as well. Lennox was not one of them.</p><p>After potions, Ellis came over and threw his arm around Lennox in a friendly fashion. “Hey Lennox! Isn’t Slughorn great? He’s invited me to join the Slugclub! Isn’t that great?”</p><p>“That sounds… umm, well interesting Ellis. Congratulations, I guess. What is the Slugclub?” Lennox asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I forgot, you don’t know. Professor Slughorn always picks out the best and brightest students. I got picked on the first day! But… Um, don’t think too much about it. He hasn’t gotten to know you yet.” Ellis smiled and winked to Lennox. Lennox’s heart fluttered. What was that about? I mean Ellis befriended then on the train yesterday, but that’s it. No need to worry about that right now. Lennox suddenly remembered the letter from Professor McGonagall. It was time to visit her in her office.</p><p>“Ellis, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ve got to go.” Lennox said as they started to make their way out of the dungeon and up to the Headmistress’s office.</p><p>Lennox got turned around a few times and had to ask some of the portraits which way the office was. A few sighed as if Lennox bothered their exceedingly busy day, but they led Lennox on. Soon Lennox passed an older man with a crooked back carrying a broom. He was sort of using it as a crutch. It had what appeared to be a toy mouse tied to the handle.</p><p>“Gryffindor! Where are you going” he yelled to Lennox.</p><p>“Um, up to see the headmistress, sir. I’ve got a note. Is this the proper way?” Lennox halted.</p><p>The man scratched his head. “Sir?” He questioned. “Hardly no student ever called me ‘sir’ without a professor around. What are you playing at?”</p><p>“I’m sorry! I meant no disrespect. I don’t know you. My name is Lennox Mathis. I’m a first-year.” Lennox trembled as they held out their hand in an introduction.</p><p>“Mathis, huh. Ok Mathis. I’ll be watching. No go on. Don’t you have an appointment to keep?” The man sneered.</p><p>Lennox hurried away up the final stairs until they saw a Gryffin sculpture in an archway. Lennox looked around and didn’t see anything else. “um…” they squeaked. “Fawkes reigns.”</p><p>Soon a rumbling sound began and the Gryffin started to turn. Stone steps began spiraling out of the ground as they jumped on for a ride to the top. At the top of the stairs, a large room opened it. It was decorated with a variety of portraits- most of them men, but a few women as well. They were all looking down on Lennox and whispering to themselves. In a corner of the room stood a marble bubbler but no spout for the water to come out. It just sat as a small pool. There was a large oak desk with a tall-backed chair which was turned around facing the wall. Just behind that sat a large golden birdcage with the door open. It was empty. There was one particular portrait, just behind the chair, that caught Lennox’s attention. It was an elderly man based on the length and color of his beard. It had small silver ribbons tied in it. He wore a silver cloak and hat and had piercing blue eyes that peered at Lennox over half-moon spectacles.</p><p>“You have a guest, Minerva.” He said calmly.</p><p>“Thank you, Albus.” Professor McGonagall turned her chair around and faced Lennox.</p><p>“Hello Mx. Mathis, we meet at last.”</p><p>“Umm. Hello Headmistress, ma’m. Umm. You wanted to see me.” Lennox trembled.</p><p>“I do indeed Mx. Mathis. I hope you found your lodgings acceptable last night.” Professor McGonagall smiled. “Please have a seat, I’d like to chat.”</p><p>The smile relieved a little anxiety from Lennox and they began to relax a little. “Yes ma’m, my room is very nice. Thank you. I must say it’s peculiar and wonderful to have a lavatory to myself. I don’t even have that at home.”</p><p>Professor McGonagall chuckled. “Well, that’s pleasing to hear. How was your first day of classes?”</p><p>“They were so interesting, Professor, I just feel a little overwhelmed. I feel like I’m so far behind my classmates because this is the first Magic I’ve ever even seen. How am I going to learn it all?” Lennox questioned.</p><p>“Yes, my dear, you do have some work cut out for you. But don’t you worry. Some of the brightest students to have ever passed through these corridors started with no more magic than you. They have gone on to do incredible things.” Professor McGonagall assured them.</p><p>“Really?” Lennox sighed.</p><p>“Mx. Mathis, you will have to work exceedingly hard, but you have powerful magic within. I can feel it. That is why I asked you to come to this school. You have been brought here to be trained how to use this magic. Though, I must admit you were brought in for another reason.” Professor McGonagall explained.</p><p>“Because I’m….. different.”</p><p>“We are all different dear. Look around. With the exception of a couple of sets of identical twins running around the castle, who are hopefully less mischievous than the last set, we are all different. But if you don’t like being described that way, then don’t use it. Yes, right now you have some accommodations that other students don’t have. Lennox, you are going to teach us as much as we are going to teach you. You have opened my eyes to a way of life that is new to me. I’m going to ask your forgiveness in advance on behalf of myself, my staff, and my students for anything that makes you uncomfortable. Please, send me an owl any time this happens so we can learn from our mistakes. The tragedies from three years ago have taught me that ignorance leads to the deaths of wonderful people and we need to start changing that. It was once said that the only place in the Wizarding World safer than Gringotts was Hogwarts. Well, that was disproven by threats to muggle-borns. But we must do better. You deserve to be here, Mx. Mathis. And you deserve to feel safe, welcome, and like our family.”</p><p>Professor McGonagall has passionate tears leaking from her eyes.</p><p>Lennox wiped their eyes too. “Ma’m?”</p><p>Professor McGonagall looked up, “yes, dear?”</p><p>“May I hug you?”</p><p>Professor McGonagall held her arms wide open as Lennox crossed into the embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>